


Gyushin

by Niina_rox



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, M/M, There's smut, friends - Freeform, getting engaged, lots and lots of love, not a lot but enough xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Smut in the beginning, followed by a fluffy love story!





	Gyushin

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better title xD  
> Buuuuuut either way, sit back relax and enjoy!

It was a crazy fun afternoon they had been out with their friends, having a late lunch followed by a few drinks. It was perfect for a Friday, by the time they got home it was a little after five. And it seemed like it started like any other, with Gyujin happily clinging to his boyfriend. Wooseok didn’t mind of course, he always loved any kind of affection. And right now he was receiving a few kisses on his neck, while Gyujin’s arms were around his waist. It was only a few minutes later he turned around, he smiled a little as he closed the distance. Kissing him roughly and passionately, always managing to drive him crazy.

Within a few minutes Wooseok moved to kissing his jaw, Gyujin released a few breathy moans. Due to the fact that Wooseok was grinding their hips together, making it quite clear that they were both turned on. It wasn’t long before Gyujin was trying to take control, as they made it to their room. In the heat of the moment he roughly pushed, Wooseok onto the bed. Naturally, Wooseok was surprised but, at this point he didn’t care. They both removed their shirts, before Gyujin straddled his hips. His aim was perfect as he applied the right amount of pressure, it was obvious considering he felt Wooseok’s cock becoming hard.

It was no surprise that Wooseok ended up moaning, not that he would hold it in. The pressure felt amazing he laid back, as Gyujin pinned his arms above him. Silently telling him to keep them there, Wooseok gripped the sheets when Gyujin began leaving kisses and hickeys. All over leading to the top of his pants, which he slowly removed. Knowing that it would frustrate him, once they were discarded. Wooseok laid there completely naked, he blushed a little given the way Gyujin was looking at him. A bit of precome was oozing out of the tip of his cock, which was screaming for attention.

It was nothing out of the ordinary for Gyujin to tease, placing one of Wooseok’s legs over his shoulder. As he left marks on his thighs, touching everywhere but, where he really wanted. Wooseok was about to voice his frustration when, all of a sudden Gyujin licked up the underside of his cock. Causing him to moan a little loudly, he then sucked on the tip toying with him a little. Before taking all of him in hollowing his cheeks, Wooseok was going out of his mind with pleasure. Within a few minutes he managed “I’m gonna come,” Gyujin pulled off just enough to say. “Then come hyung.”

He came a few seconds later Gyujin, swallowing every bit. He smiled proudly when he noticed just how wrecked, Wooseok looked already. He left a hickey on his hip as he asked, “are you ready for more hyung.” At first he doesn’t respond but, he  _does_ give Gyujin a certain look. Which grabs his attention so he moves up, Wooseok brings him closer so he can kiss him again. With one arm around his neck, he moves the other down, to Gyujin's pants and begins to palm his cock. Gyujin moans a little into the kiss, nothing else is said until. 

Wooseok decides to say "hurry up and, remove your pants" he doesn't have to be told twice. Gyujin breaks away long enough to remove them, before climbing back on the bed. It's quiet for a minute or two, as Gyujin is scissoring him open. He asks "so hyung, how would you like to be taken." Wooseok  _wants_ to say something but, the pleasure he's busy receiving is stopping him. He moans loudly once his prostate is hit, within a few minutes he's done. This time Wooseok decides to tease him, by rolling them over. He straddles his lap slowly sinking down.

Gyujin would admit his boyfriend looks hot, when he takes a little of the control. Wooseok doesn't wait long at all before, he's moving Gyujin takes hold of his hips as he moves up and down. He arched his back beautifully leaning on his right hand, which was placed on Gyujin's thigh. While he moved his left down to his cock, stroking himself off slowly at first. The room quickly filled with their moans, of course, as Gyujin was close his movements became erratic. Completely sending Wooseok over the edge, as he came for the second time.

Once Gyujin comes he pulls Wooseok forward, since it's clear he was going to fall backwards. Wooseok lays on his chest slowly catching his breath, he ends up laughing a little. In turn causing Gyujin to laugh as well, he then kisses him tenderly. Making the moment perfect when it falls quiet, as they lay there knowing they should get up and shower. But instead choose to hold each other, Wooseok looks at him smiling a little as he says "I love you." Gyujin feels his heart swell a bit, he caresses his boyfriend's face. "I love you too."

 

[~~~<3<3<3~~~]

 

The story of how Wooseok and Gyujin came to be, is quite an embarrassing but funny tale. It was three years ago it was the middle of winter, so of course, there was snow everywhere. Making it impossible for uncoordinated people, like Wooseok he was also in a hurry which didn't help. As he was rounding the corner near his apartment, he just happened to fall over. Almost taking someone down in the process, he laid there in the snow with his eyes closed. Thinking  _could today get any worse_ he heard, "are you okay" he was all prepared to say 'yes.'

Instead as soon as he looked at the other, he was speechless now he could have managed a simple. 'Yes, I'm okay' or even 'I think so' instead, he said; "I can't help that I'm really clumsy." He cringed as he finished speaking, on the upside he made the other laugh. His smile pretty much took Wooseok's breath away, "I'm Gyujin by the way" his heart skipped a beat. "I'm Wooseok" it fell quiet for a moment, "it's nice to meet you Wooseok I'm sure I'll see you around." He felt like such a teenager, why couldn't he act like his twenty-three-year-old self.

As Gyujin walked away it took all of his remaining, self-confidence to not collapse happily. It took him a few minutes before he remembered, why he was in a hurry in the first place.  _Right, work._ With that he continued on his way, he ended up being a few minutes late. Jinwook pretended to be annoyed "why are you so late," in this situation he would have said. That he might have left something at home, or that the train was late. In any normal situation Wooseok  _could have_ saved himself, not today that went out the window when he blushed.

Jinwook smiled proudly "oh my god, you met someone" Wooseok put his bag away. Before taking a deep breath "I-I might have," of course, he had to stutter. "Tell me everything and, leave nothing out" the look on his friend's face said it all. So, he proceeded to tell his embarrassing story. Which ended with Jinwook laughing at him, "only you could meet someone like that." Wooseok adjusted his shirt feeling, a little offended "your my best friend and, I love you but right now not so much." He walked away like he had a big to-do list.

All the while, wondering when he'd see Gyujin again.

 

It was two weeks later when they not only, seen each other again but actually. Had lunch sharing a few stories, and plenty of laughs. They left the diner as friends, and Wooseok left with a crush. Hoping with all hope that Gyujin, would feel the same. Jinwook was able to meet him when he came, into the supermarket. At the time Wooseok and Jinwook, were in the deli section. It was clear his best friend was intent, on embarrassing him further. Fortunately, Wooseok was a bit away from them serving a few customers. 

 

[~~~<3<3<3~~~]

 

Their first date is a night they'll always remember, everything about the night was perfect. It's the middle of Spring so it's decent weather, Wooseok had surprised himself with how confident he was. Asking Gyujin on a date, he was more than happy to say yes. They headed towards the harbour, wanting to enjoy the water view as they ate. Walking along the pier Wooseok, wanted nothing more than to hold his hand. It was clear Gyujin was thinking the same, as he silently reached for his hand. Lacing their fingers together, Wooseok blushed.

And smiled like a fool Gyujin laughed a little, before leaning in and kissing his cheek. They talked a little as they wandered around, it wasn't hard to notice that there was a fair on. Filled with people, food, music and some rides. It didn't take them long to spot a photo booth, Wooseok wasn't expecting much. He was a little surprised when Gyujin wrapped his arm around, his waist Wooseok shyly looked at him. In that moment, they both knew. The camera went off a few seconds after, Gyujin kissed him. The camera went off a couple of times, immortalizing their first kiss.

Nothing could be better. Once they got out taking the photos with them, along the way they found a few of their friends. Who were all having a good time, Jinwook was the first one to notice how happy Wooseok looked. Dongyeol looked at the two of them it was, easy to see the chemistry between them. He was glad his best friend found someone, they all shared a couple of drinks. Before Wooseok and Gyujin continued on, on their own ending the evening. With the fireworks display as they sat side by side, feeling completely content.

It was Wooseok's turn to lean in and kiss, Gyujin's cheek a few people around them noticed the interaction. Not knowing that this is their first date, and from here there are many wonderful days to follow.

 

[~~~<3<3<3~~~]

 

As they were getting comfortable, in bed after cleaning up. It was obvious that Gyujin was lost in thought, considering he had gone quiet. Wooseok was curious as to what he was thinking about, "a penny for your thoughts." Gyujin smiled a little as he looked at him, "I was wondering why you went quiet." Gyujin kissed his forehead never failing, to make him blush or feel loved. "I was just thinking about when we first met," Wooseok hid his face in his hands. "Oh my god" in response to that Gyujin laughed a little, "you know, you can't hide from me."

To add more to that as he held his hands, "I've never had someone fall for me that quickly." Wooseok turned red as he laughed as quietly as he could, "you are so cheesy" he simply nodded. "And you love me for it," Wooseok calmed down "yeah I do." For a while now there has been a certain something, on Wooseok's mind. And that is proposing to his loving boyfriend, he hasn't thought of when to do it. He  _wants_ it to be perfect but, whether he ends up embarrassing himself or not is a different story. Either way, he knows Gyujin will love it.

It was Monday morning, and Wooseok decided to confide in Jinwook. "Wait a minute? Did I hear you correctly?" Wooseok, pretends to be innocent, tilting his head a little "it's very possible." Jinwook begins to smile so proudly, "I can't believe you, my best friend plans on proposing." It's possible he might have said that loudly, and it's also possible a few people heard him. Luckily none of them pay attention, so the two of them continue. "I never thought I'd see the day this would happen," Wooseok takes a moment as he fills the deli windows.

"You know, neither did I" a few things in his life changed, when he met Gyujin. 

Meanwhile, in another part of town.

Gyujin was sorting a few things out in the cafe, since it was quiet enough. Dongyeol had finished serving another customer, "I wonder who will be the first to take the next step in your relationship." Gyujin had thought about it, but he had no real plans just yet. Then he wondered  _does Wooseok have plans,_ he doesn't notice what his best friend is up to. Until he's right in front of him, "hey there's no zoning out at work." Of course, he's smiling a little.

 

A couple of weeks go by Wooseok has his plans set, he's got the ring in the pocket of his pants. He's booked a private-ish room in one of the few decent, restaurants in town it's no surprise he's nervous. Dressed in suit pants, and a dress top he's styled his hair a little. He  _does_ plan on adding his jacket as he leaves, he walks out of the bathroom Gyujin is speechless. Along with his loss for words he quickly, kisses his boyfriend before disappearing to get ready. He looks just as good when he's done, Wooseok smiles at him.

Feeling so lucky to have him in his life, of course, to add to tonight Gyujin has no idea where they are going. And it doesn't help that Wooseok is being a tease about it, when they arrive close to fifteen minutes later. He's once again lost for words it becomes a lot more, when he notices where they're sitting. As they look over the menu it's tough, for them to decide what to eat. Wooseok has already decided what he wants, he's just waiting a little longer. Everything is going well, they've had a pretty decent meal. As well as a drink, before dessert arrives.

Wooseok goes for it just as Gyujin is a little distracted, he goes down on one knee. He pulls out the little box from his pocket, taking calming breaths as he says. "I thought up a few different ways to do this, to further prove how much I love you." That's when his tears start to fall "to ask you, one little question so Han Gyujin will you marry me." With that he shows him the ring, Gyujin can't believe it. Even before he says "yes" he's nodding, over and over Wooseok happily and a little shakily. Places the ring on his finger, it's with that they kiss.

Now, Gyujin can't stop smiling like a fool. Dessert ends up a lot better, the following day the celebrate with their friends.

 

 

 

[~~~<3<3<3 **BONUS** <3<3<3~~~]

^^//

\\\^^

\^^/

 

"You need to stop pacing" Jinwook was waiting with Wooseok, out in one of the back rooms of the church. It was understandable that he's nervous, he's getting married. It remained quiet for a while, he eventually stopped him from moving. Holding onto his shoulders "you're going to be fine, you're getting married to the love of your life." That was enough to have him smiling, "there it is" Jinwook couldn't believe his best friend. Of eleven years is getting married, soon they find out its time. Adjusting his suit one last time before walking out.

Standing on the left side of the priest, with Jinwook by his side. In front of their family and friends, Wooseok waits a few minutes. Then the music starts and there he is, Gyujin looking handsome in his suit. With his mother by his side Wooseok couldn't stop, the tears if he tried. They stood there as the priest welcomed everybody, he talked about how much they love each other. Their vows were simple as they placed, the rings on each other. Both smiling uncontrollably the kiss that followed, was completely controlled by Gyujin.

Making a few of them laugh, then it was official they were husbands. At the reception held by Gyujin's parents at their home, their first dance was paired with the song that was playing during their first kiss. It didn't take long before everyone else joined in, a few of them partied late into the night. Except for the newlyweds, who called it a night. Wanting nothing more than to celebrate in their own way, which involved making love. 


End file.
